Take Me With You
by starglow71
Summary: Dean would never leave Sammy behind; He never could, everyone else did in one way or another but Dean was always there for Sammy. This is the foundation of their brotherly bonds, the glue that binds them together. No Wincest. Warning: CHARACTER DEATH!


"Take Me With You", Sammy begs. He always wants to go where Dean goes. He has to go where Dean goes. It's his job to take care of him and Sammy needs his brother to do this job. It's all he can count on in his life; everyone else leaves him behind but not Dean, never Dean.

"Okay, Sammy. You can come." Dean agrees amicably enough. He needs to protect his brother, to take care of him, no one will, no else but him. They all leave him behind like he isn't important enough to take with them, but not Dean, never Dean. He will always let his brother come with him, glad to have him by his side, his love being Dean's anchor keeping him from becoming a monster like he hunts, Dean keeping Sam from becoming a monster as well, reminding him that good will always be better, keeping him from turning evil, stopping him from becoming the evil thing everyone else says he is, but Dean knows that's not true. Sam is good, Sam is not evil, no matter what they say or what they drive him to do. Sam is his brother, he will protect him from the darkness within himself, Dean will keep Sammy good. Dean was never able to leave his brother behind, he always let him go wherever he went.

He could never leave him behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean wanted to go to the store, they were out of food and Sam needed breakfast. He pocketed the money and pulled on his coat, the winter wind slamming against the windows and door of the room. He knew the storm was coming and they would be snowed in without food if he didn't get some more soon. He pulled the door open as quietly as he could so he wouldn't disturb Sam as he slept in.

As he tries to go out the door, he feels a hand grab his coat. Sam stands there looking up at him with sad eyes, fully dressed and with his heaviest jacket on. He just smiles adoringly up at his big brother and gives him a tentative smile.

Sammy just says as Dean looks down, Dean trying to find a way to make Sammy not follow him out into the blowing snow, afraid Sammy would get sick from going out into the winter air, "Take me with you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They are on a hunt and Dad has been missing for days. Sam has left Stanford to help Dean find their father, and he just wanted to find their Dad so he could go back. He still didn't want to be in the hunting life, he still hoped for a normal life. He also looks at his brother and saw what he had become. His heart hurt for his brother and he wants Dean to have what he has, a chance at normal life.

Suddenly Dean's shot up and he somehow sensed the shifter approaching them. The Shifter abruptly changes direction and runs away as Dean shoots at it, bullets striking it in the arm. Dean went to chase after it, to protect Sammy by making him stay behind, willing to die to protect him if it came to it.

Dean feels a hand grab his arm and he looks at his younger brother, trying to find a way to convince him not to follow, not to get near the thing that he feared in his heart that could and probably would harm his little brother. Before he could speak any of these things, Sammy looks into his eyes, strength and worry in their hazel depths. Sammy just says as he looks at Dean, "Take me with you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The walls are falling around them. They are both battered and broken, blood flooding their mouths as their bodies hemorrhage internally. Their bones are shattered and they are pinned by chunks of ceiling as roof collapsed around them. Unfortunately, Sam lays with beside his brother, Dean, unable to move, only able to look at each other with their hands barely able reach each other, their fingertips almost touching. Dean chokes on his own blood again and Sam feels his pain, along with his own, like it is his own. No one knows they were in here. No one will come for them. The demons had ambushed them and beat them mercilessly no thanks to Bela stealing their colt so they at least could have stood a chance against the demons that surrounded them. The demons had left them for dead, destroying the building supports on their way out of the building, shattering the column support with a mere thoughts.

Sam could see Dean was fading, his injuries much worse that Sam's, since he had tried to push Sam out of the way when a large portion of the roof was falling down, heading right for his little brother. He pushed him out of the way and the ceiling materials had come down on him, crushing his body under their great weight. But the Winchester luck had held true, the ceiling portion next to that one, not quite as large as the one that struck Dean, fell immediate upon Sam as he struggled to right himself, pinning him in place, next to his dying brother, possibly leaving him dying himself. It hurt to breath and he tasted blood with every gulp he made to fight the pain, to push it down, to get to his brother who needs him so much more, who is hurt so much more than himself.

As Dean begins to gasp for breathe, his crushed lungs filling up with blood. Sam knows he does not have long. Sam stretches him arm out as far as he can, his shoulder dislocates and stretches just far enough to allow him to grab his brother's hand in his own. The pain rips through him as it does and he looks at his big brother, his broken big brother.

He grabs Dean's shirt cuff with his fingertips and Dean manages to force himself to focus past the pain to see his Sammy, tears in his eyes, his hand clings to Dean's own, his fingers curling onto the edge of Dean's shirt cuff, holding as tight as he can, not wanting his big brother to leave him behind.

His hazel eyes, so full of his own injuries and his own pain, plead silently with his brother's green dying eyes. Sam coughs up blood from his own mouth, Sam's breath coming in gasps of his own.

Sammy holds onto his brother's shirt cuff, his hazel eyes so full of love and adoration.

Sammy smiles gently at his brother, and says, "I love you, Dean."

"Take me with you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean breathes his last, his eyes declaring his love for Sam, his little brother, his best friend, his other half he could not live without.

Sam follows him shortly after, his breath being drowned in blood that fills his entire body, filling his lungs with blood taking away his air.

Sam dies after Dean.

But in the end,

Dean took him with him,

Like he had always done in the past.

He would never leave his Sammy behind.

(I know this is a heart wrencher but I couldn't resist.

Sorry I had to kill them this time.

Please read and review.)


End file.
